Let's Fall
by mindlessdrabble
Summary: Da-yum, her inner-self whistled. Let's watch him get changed, shall we? Sakura blushed furiously, and at that moment, officially declared herself a pervert.


**Let's Fall **by mindless drabble

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I throw my hands up in the air sometimes; saying oh-no, don't own Naruto. That's right, I went there. _(I also don't own Dynamite.)_

This is for ShelbySubaku's contest for _Oh Romeo_ (you should check it out!)

Please review, because reviews are nice. And I like nice things!

* * *

**Prologue**

Iruka glanced at the list of names in front of him and sighed in frustration. It probably wasn't the best idea to make the play more intimate, but it was too late to change the script now. He only hoped the boy he picked would have enough self-control not to throw themselves at his pink-haired student onstage.

(Although to be honest, the chances of that happening are probably less than zero.)

He pinched the bridge of his nose, reluctantly coming to a solution. He spread out the papers in front of him, making sure all the names were visible. He then closed his eyes and waved his index finger around, silently counting to three. He stopped at a piece of paper and determinedly decided to stick with his decision, however bad it might be.

(But he fervently hoped it wasn't Hidan- Tsunade would have his head.)

He took a deep breath, before daring to open his eyes. He stared at the name, shocked.

_Well… it could always be worse.

* * *

_

**Act I, Scene I**

Sakura waved at Gaara, her cup of coffee at hand. She walked over to him, seemingly oblivious at the sighs that most boys emitted upon seeing her form.

"Hi, Gaara!" she said, smiling. "I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up." He stared at her intently.

"For what?" he finally asked. Sakura looked amused.

"You don't know?" she asked. "You got the part for Romeo!" She grinned at him. He vaguely remembered auditioning for the part. "Didn't you check the notice board in the Drama department?" He shrugged.

"I didn't think I was going to get the part," he said honestly.

"Well, you got the part, but Iruka-sensei said you need to work on your facial expressions," she said, grinning cheekily. "So I was hoping we could meet up before we officially start rehearsing with the rest of the group." He nodded.

"When?" He leaned on his locker and crossed his arms. Sakura shrugged, brushing her bangs back.

"Tomorrow after school?" she offered. He shook his head.

"I'm meeting with Baki," he said, referring to his agent. Sakura bit her lower lip, deep in thought. The redhead's gaze drifted down to her lips, before coming back up to meet her eyes.

"Tomorrow's my only free time," she said, face falling. "I have a meeting with the Student Council after school today but…how about we meet up after? Do you have anything going on today?"

"I practice swimming after school," he said. "But only for half an hour." She smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay then," she said, shouldering her bag. "I'll meet you outside the office. See ya later!"

Wistful sighs were heard as the rest of the male population saw Sakura leave, before their eyes hardened and glared at the redhead. Gaara crossed his arms and glared back, silently daring anyone to start a fight with him.

_Yeah, didn't think so.

* * *

_

**Act I, Scene II**

The crowd parted to make room for the Akatsuki. Their red cloaks billowed as Tobi turned on an electric fan close by. Everyone was silent.

"So, you got the part of Romeo, huh?" Sasori finally drawled. Gaara allowed himself a smirk, but said nothing. Deidara walked up to the red-haired exchange student at growled at him.

"You touch Sakura even once, un, and I'll blow you up," he said seriously. Gaara's smirk only deepened.

"I can't promise anything," he said monotonously, watching Deidara's face turn red.

"Why you little-" He suddenly made a grab for Gaara's throat, but the redhead intercepted it, clutching his hand with such force that Deidara clenched his teeth in pain.

"Wanna know first-hand why I'm an exchange student?" he growled, narrowing his eyes. Itachi pulled Deidara off the red-head, frowning and Hidan pushed his way to the front.

"Dude, let me handle this, seriously," he said, smirking.

Needless to say, Hidan chose the wrong moment to open his mouth and now has detention for the rest of the week (no surprise there) , the rest of the student body watching were exposed to such foul language that they could only stare, and what's even worse was that Gaara didn't even bat an eyelash.

(damn it).

* * *

**Act I, Scene III**

Gaara debated on whether to skip school- it sure wouldn't be the first time. The tension in every class he went to was almost palpable.

(Well…except for Cooking Class. How can you possibly be angry in front of food?)

But it wasn't that. To be honest, he didn't really care what they thought of him. No, it was something worse.

His sister, Temari, heard he got the part and called their dad to tell the news. And now, their dad was determined to watch the pompous play and planned to bring his equally pompous co-workers.

This action was his father's way of saying 'I'm bringing my colleagues to watch this. You better get your act together and do a good job or so help me I'm pulling you out of that Cooking Class.'

The only consolation to this miserable day was seeing Sakura after school, and Gaara allowed a small smile to play on his lips.

She was, of course, more than worth it.

* * *

**Act II, Scene I**

"Okay," Sakura said, grabbing her bag and smiling at everyone. "I'll see you guys at the start of next month, alright? Bye!" She left the Student Council Room and went to the front of the office, checking her watch.

She was early.

"Maybe I'll just go see Gaara now," she said to herself, hefting her bag further up her shoulders and heading to the school's indoor swimming pool. She pushed the door open and scanned for the redhead, easily finding him. He had just gotten out of the pool and was grabbing a towel.

Suddenly, her inner-self woke from her (_supposedly_ eternal) slumber, snapped the rope that she was _supposedly _tied to and proceeded to take pictures, imprinting images of the half-naked redhead in Sakura's mind. _Damn it, I thought I got rid of her! _Sakura thought, trying not to blush as her inner-self pointed out that toned chest and that nice-

Gaara turned to her, the towel around his shoulders.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said gruffly. "I'll just go get changed." He walked away and Sakura looked at the ceiling, her eyes _away _from the redhead and any other temptation he might present her.

_Da-yum,_ her inner-self cooed. _Let's watch him get changed, shall we?_

At that moment, Sakura officially declared herself a pervert.

* * *

**Act II, Scene II**

"Let me carry that."

Sakura turned back to look at Gaara, confused. He held out his bag to her.

"I'll carry your bag and you can carry mine," he explained. She smiled and shook her head.

"That's alright, Gaara, I'm fine," she replied, adjusting her bag. Gaara nodded but took her bag anyway, his fingers brushing her bare shoulders. She fought down a shiver. He gave her his bag and Sakura was surprised to find that it wasn't very heavy.

"What's in your bag?" she asked, frowning. He shrugged.

"Food," he said simply, inclining his head for Sakura to lead the way.

"Is Konoha very different from Suna?" she asked after a few moments, curious. Gaara shrugged.

"There's a lot less sand here," he said, making Sakura laugh.

"I know _that_," she said, her laughs subsiding. "I mean, do you know how to ride a camel?" He nodded. "Wow, that's so cool! I wish I know how to, but I'm really scared of them, for some strange reason."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Gaara said, silently wondering what was in _her_ bag (It was darn heavy). "You get used to their smell eventually."

Sakura laughed again.

* * *

**Act II, Scene III**

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._"

Sakura shook her head as they sat down on the floor in her room.

"Gaara, your expression _doesn't_ change," she said, taking up her own copy of the play. "You're Romeo, you just saw Juliet, who is, by the way, the love of your life, and you're flirting with her."

"I don't flirt," he said bluntly, making her laugh.

"You're so cute," she cooed, softly pinching his cheeks. He noticed their close proximity and he resisted the urge to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

_Ahem._

"Just try again, alright?" she said, grinning. "In this bit, Romeo finds a way to hold Juliet's hand, and he's planning to kiss her too, so…" Gaara suddenly grabbed her hand.

And as Sakura stared at his jade eyes, she suddenly found it hard to breathe.

* * *

**Act III Scene I**

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand,_" he said, voice low and lilting. He stared at her with intense eyes and Sakura sat, rooted to the spot. "_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._"

Sakura's eyes dropped to his lips and she gulped. He was smirking at her reaction, which made her flush red. Her inner-self was swooning and being a total distraction.

"_G-Good pilgrim,_" she stuttered, pulling her hand back. "_You do wrong your hand too much,_" She stood up, suddenly _very _aware of their proximity. She cleared her throat, willing herself to get into character before she turned into a pile of goop. She discreetly started to step away from him. "_Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_" Gaara stood, slowly following her as she backed away from him. She managed to offer him an impish grin, despite the loud pounding of her heart. "_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._" He stepped up to her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_" he asked, whispering in her ear. Sakura tried to ignore her inner-self, who was now frothing at the mouth. She softly pushed him away.

"_Ay, pilgrim,_" she said, feeling dizzy as he stepped forward, slowly closing the distance between them. "_Lips that they must use in prayer._"

"_O, then, dear saint,_" he said, taking another step towards her until her back met the wall. "_Let lips do what hands do._" His gaze drifted down to her lips, and she wondered how he managed to memorize his script in such a short time. "_They pray; grant thou; lest faith turn to despair._" His jade eyes were on her again and she had to remind herself to keep breathing.

"_Saints do not move,_" she said, breathlessly. "_Though grant for prayers' sake._" He was centimeters away and their breaths were mingling and her heart was pounding and his hands were holding hers and she, she…she couldn't _think_ straight.

"_Then move not,_" Gaara said softly, his hands brushing her arms, only to cup her face. They were so close that he slowly felt his control slipping. "_While my prayer's effect I take._" He leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was barely a touch, too chaste-

But he felt like he was on _fire_.

* * *

**Act III, Scene II**

She felt like she was on fire.

"_Thus…from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged,_" Gaara managed to say after a few moments, his gaze so intense that she wondered what he saw when he looked at her.

"Um," she said, pushing away from him. "That was…good, very good, Gaara!" She placed her hands on her heated cheeks, trying to calm herself down.

_This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't come along,_ she thought angrily to her inner-self.

_Gawsh,_ her inner-self replied, insulted. _Don't worry; it's just like seeing Itachi shirtless. No harm done._ Sakura blushed further.

_It took me two months not to blush in front of Itachi-san, _she cried in her mind. _You kept putting those suggestive images in my head, you pervert!_

_I'm only as much of a pervert as you are, dear,_ her inner-self said smugly.

Inner-182, Sakura-0

* * *

**Epilogue**

_DING-DONG!_

_DING-DONG!_

Sakura had a very good view of the front door from her window and she looked down.

"Oh. My. G-"

"What is it?" Gaara asked, sitting down on the floor and looking passively at her.

"H-How did they find my address?" she muttered to herself, seeing a mob of boys outside her house. She could faintly hear Naruto banging and screaming outside her door. She looked back at the redhead. "Um, Gaara, it looks like we might be here for a while." He shrugged and grabbed his bag, taking out a container.

"Cookie?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Several things:

1. Macbeth is one of my favorite plays, by the way (just in case you wanted to know). Not because it's gory, or anything like that, but because of this _one_ quote that nearly broke my heart.

2. About Gaara's agent, I'm not quite sure if exchange students have that, but, oh well, it sounds cool anyway.

3. I couldn't find the right word for 'fear of camels' but Sakura is mighty scared of them!

4. And is it just me, or would Gaara look really cute wearing his Kage outfit while riding a camel (argh, you're right, it's just me (._.;).

5. Lastly, please review, because reviews are nice. And I like nice things!

**Edit: **Thanks to Paramdell for pointing that out! Fixed it now, ahaha. (No major changes, just took out a phrase (:)


End file.
